deathmatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Diamond
Nicholas "Nick" Diamond (born November 9, 1960) is a fictional character on the animated series Celebrity Deathmatch. Nick was voiced by Len Maxwell from 1998 to 2002 and he is currently voiced by Chris Edgerly. His twitter is baseddgodhon. ''Celebrity Deathmatch'' Nick is the announcer and (according to some episodes) co-creator of Celebrity Deathmatch along with Johnny Gomez. One of the many things Nick did before Deathmatch was being a meteorologist (one episode showed old footage of him braving a hurricane), and a former Golden Gloves champion. In a flashback he had (which Johnny was able to see), it showed him when he was in high school, he was a cheerleader. Despite winning three matches against Zatar the Alien, the Satyr, and Sam Donaldson, Johnny has in fact proved to be able to beat down Nick whenever he annoys him; in one such scuffle (after the Jean-Claude Van Damme vs. Jackie Chan fight in the MTV version), Nick slapped Johnny's face, then Nick said that he was too fast for Johnny, then he ripped off one of Nick's ears. Coma Early in the first season, Nick suffered an accident when at the end of one match Roger Ebert was thrown across the arena, smashing into one of the supports for the announcer's booth. Nick was tossed onto the ground, putting him in a coma for the rest of the episode and the following one. During this time, Nick had a morphine-induced hallucination of a fight between Elvis and Jerry Garcia. While he was out of action, Jack Nicholson filled in for him in the episode following his accident, and in the episode after that, the son of the show's executive producer (Lenny Stanton) was chosen to be his replacement. However, his comments about both Nick and Johnny enraged Nick, who was watching the show with his eyes forced open, snapping him out of his coma. Hijacking an ambulance, he drove right through one of the walls of the Deathmatch arena, and knocked out the executive producer's son with a headbutt. Despite not being completely in full health for the remainder of the episode, he had recovered by the next one. Legal problems *Nick and Johnny went to jail once for showing illegal sexual content on the show, but they came out after a few days. *Nick and Johnny also had to go to Congress once to defend all the violence on the show, they won the case. *In season 5, Nick was in a legal problem for sharing music on the internet. However, the music he was sharing were actually nursery rhymes that were in the public domain. Although he was out of trouble, Johnny Gomez soon made fun of him for his musical tastes. *In season 6, Nick was mistaken for a pedophile by the FBI after he created a Wildboyz fan site called NickDiamondGoesWildForBoyz.com, and a Jessica and Ashlee Simpson fan site called NickDiamondWantsToTouchNakedSwedishGirlsAtSleepawayCamp.org *In season 6, it was revealed that Nick stalked Lindsey Lohan, and has an insatiable obsession with her, resorting to ramming her car with his SUV, and scratching the initials "N.D." on her windows. Replacements Nick has been replaced several times through the series due to complications by guest commentators. *Jack Nicholson: He replaced Nick for one episode because Nick was in a coma. *Lenny Stanton: He replaced Nick for the first part of an episode until he came from the coma. *Stacy Cornbred and Mills Lane: They replaced Nick and Johnny for the main event of episode "Censoring Problems" because they were arrested for showing sexual content on the show. *Ben Affleck and Matt Damon: They replaced Nick and Johnny on Celebrity Deathmatch: The Motion Picture *Tally Wong: Replaced Nick for a fight after Nick was sent to the hospital Nick's age is not known. Several episodes depicted him as a guy in his thirties, but is really 34 years old, while others presented him as an announcer in his fifties. Other appearances *Nick appears as a commentator and unlockable fighter in the Celebrity Deathmatch video game. *He briefly appeared in a Where My Dogs At? episode. He was shown to be in Jennifer Aniston's top eight in MePlace (a parody of MySpace). *He also appeared in several British Nike commercials. *He makes a brief appearance in Marilyn Manson's music video Astonishing Panorama of the End Times. Trivia *Nick Diamond is a huge Batman and crunk juice fan *Nick had a different voice in the Charles Manson vs Marilyn Manson fight than the one he had in Deathbowl '98 and the series. *Nick has been on three deathmatches: against Zatar the Alien, against the Satyr, against Sam Donaldson (a tag-team match with Johnny Gomez). He won all of them. *Nick is a divorced parent with a son named Nick Diamond Jr. His ex-wife, Nora Diamond, was a policewoman who married David Letterman. *In the season 6 finale, it was revealed that Nick was a male cheerleader in high school. A younger Nick was shown with spiked hair and a partially grown mustache. *Nick starred in his own sitcom called "Suddenly Diamond." In the sitcom, he worked in a pizzeria with a pirate who would eat all of the pizza. He would have to punch the pirate's bloated stomach to get pizza for deliveries. This sitcom was in Season 3 in the episode appropriately titled "Suddenly Diamond." *In the original series, Nick used to introduce himself at the beginning of the show. In the new version, Nick is introduced by Johnny as "The incomparable Nick Diamond" *Nick did some stand up during the eighties and he usually make jokes while in the booth. During an episode in the fifth season, Nick returns to do stand up, but finds it difficult and resorts to doing insult jokes about Johnny, according to later episodes Nick "got his ass handed to him by Johnny" for doing that. *According to Johnny Gomez, Nick has a hypersensitive colon. *Nick admits that he is deadly allergic to bees. *In the first episode of the 2006 series, Nick had a pair of breast implants, suggesting that he was about to undergo a sex change operation before being rehired for Celebrity Deathmatch. In the second episode onward, Nick has had the implants removed, having apparently changed his mind about the operation. *Nick is member of the fan clubs of David Letterman and Oprah Winfrey and is the president of the Craig Ferguson fan club (despite not knowing who he is). *In a Nike Shox commercial, Nick was shown bald when a tornado was created and blew off his toupee. *Nick is hinted to be a fan of Bam Margera because Nick laughs when Bam enters a deathmatch. *Nick's part of Gamblers Anonymous. Charlie Chaplin *Following the death of Kenny G in his match against Flea, Nick Diamond commented "Oh my God! Flea's killed Kenny G" to which a child in the audience reacted "You Bastard". This is a reference to the South Park series characters Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski's reactions of "Oh my God! They killed Kenny" and "You Bastards!". *Nick's original voice actor, Len Maxwell, is about 75 years old. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Deathmatch employees Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters